Saito Hajime
"Saito spoke with a quiet confidence. He glanced around, possibly looking for other witnesses. Then he looked down at the creature he'd killed, almost as though he'd forgotten the whole ordeal." Saito Hajime, '''known as Hajime Saito in the localization, is Captain of the Third Division in the Shinsengumi. He is a left-handed master of the iai style. Personality Saito is sharp and rational, sometimes to the point of coldness. However, he is not cruel or violent, and "takes no pleasure in battle" despite his efficiency and skill in a fight. Though he is ordinarily cool and distant, he also has a softer and more sympathetic side, of which he does not seem fully aware. For instance, almost immediately after insisting that "it is unlikely he can sympathize with Chizuru's situation", Saito refers to Chizuru as "nothing more than a lone girl looking for someone to help her". Saito is dutiful and responsible, and rarely questions or complains about a task he is given. Because of this, Hijikata tends to assign him dirtier jobs than he would give to his other subordinates, for which habit he later apologizes. Additionally, due to his often unconditional willingness to follow his superiors' commands, Saito is sometimes accused of having no will of his own. However, he does occasionally object to his orders in favor of acting according to his own conscience, such as when he insists on remaining with the Aizu to fight in Bonari Pass rather than accompany the Shinsengumi farther north. Perhaps because of his matter-of-fact tone and demeanor, Saito is also an excellent liar, and is capable of spying on the Guardians of the Imperial Tomb for a period of several months without getting caught. Background Because of his unorthodox left-handed style, no dojo would accept Saito as a student, even though no one could defeat him. Upon arriving at the Shieikan, he was challenged by Okita Souji. During their duel, the two discovered that they were evenly matched in skill, which was unprecedented for them both. Following this display, the Shieikan took Saito in, perceiving his style as an asset since there was no official way of getting the advantage of a left-handed swordsmen. In the games ''See also: Saito Hajime/Walkthrough'' Saito is a protagonist, and one of Chizuru's possible love interests. Prologue Saito is first encountered as he rescues Chizuru from furies. Possibly due to the immediate results of Okita's insistence that she show some gratitude, Saito is made aware of Chizuru's true gender within their first encounter. He does not voice his personal opinion on whether she should die, deferring instead to Hijikata's judgment that the decision should be postponed. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Saito appears again after Chizuru is brought into the common area to meet the other Shinsengumi officers. Though he does not offer her much reassurance, he informs her that Okita is only teasing her when he claims to have gone into her room. Kondou later calls upon Saito to recount the facts from last evening. Though he does not voice his exact opinion during the ensuing conversation about Chizuru's fate, he agrees with Sanan that Chizuru may not be able to withstand torture, and that she has no reason to keep their secrets. However, he is also the first to suggest taking her back to her room, thereby maximizing her chances of survival. Escape or Explanation Choice If the player chooses to try and explain the situation, Saito appears again, along with Heisuke, Nagakura, and Harada. Of the group, Saito is the only one aware of Chizuru's true gender from the start. If the player chooses to prioritize explaining Chizuru's reason for coming to Kyoto, he gleans from her brief summary that she is just a girl looking for someone to help her in an unfamiliar city. Following the others' reactions to his revelation of Chizuru's true gender, Saito suggests that they return to Hijikata to reassess her situation. Chizuru's Story When Chizuru mentions that she is trying to find her father, Yukimura Kodo, Saito explains that the Shinsengumi has also been looking for him. Okita explains that he has gone missing, while Saito adds that there is "a reasonable chance that the enemies of the shogun have identified him as a threat". However, he also mentions that because doctors trained in western medicine are few and far between, it is also possible that he is still alive. After Hijikata decides that Chizuru will be of use to the Shinsengumi, Saito tells her that they will do whatever they can to accommodate her needs. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru searches for someone to talk to, she finds Okita and Saito in the courtyard. When Chizuru expresses a wish to look for her father, Saito informs her that the Shinsengumi does not have enough men to keep an eye on her. However, he proposes that he test her combat abilities to see if she is worthy of joining the Shinsengumi patrols on their rounds. Though Chizuru agrees, she insists on using the back of her blade out of concern for Saito's safety. In the ensuing scuffle, she is disarmed, but Saito says they may consider taking her out on patrol with them whenever she is given permission to leave the compound. News From Osaka At the end of the day, Saito overhears Chizuru talking to herself about how kind the captains have been to her, and interrupts the ensuing exchange between Okita and Chizuru to inform them that dinner is ready. After a brief interjection from Heisuke, he and the other captains accompany Chizuru to the common area to share their meal. Once Inoue informs the group that Sanan has been injured, Saito is the first to break the ensuing silence by explaining to Chizuru the importance of Sanan's ability to wield a sword. Okita then implies that Sanan will have to take something to avoid losing the use of his arm, and Nagakura mentions "the Corps". When Chizuru expresses confusion, curiosity, and concern, Saito ends the conversation by reminding her that prying into their affairs is dangerous. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Saito) Chapter 5 (Saito) Chapter 6 (Saito) Chapter 7 (Saito) Chapter 8 (Saito) Final Chapter (Saito) In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the Shinsengumi, Saito is not encountered again, but his alleged death at Bonari Pass is mentioned in passing. In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Saito Hajime/HakuMyu'' Saito is portrayed by Matsuda Ryo in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Kazama-hen; and by Hashimoto Shohei in HakuMyu Toudou-hen through HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Saito Hajime/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Saito Hajime/Gallery Quotes * "It would be best if you prepared for the worst. I doubt this will end well for you." (Prologue, to Chizuru) * "Is something wrong, Yukimura? Draw your blade, unless it is merely decoration." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "Your master should be proud. Your blade was not clouded." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "I think that's enough fraternizing, Souji." (Chapter 1, to Okita) Trivia * Saito apparently has an extreme love of tofu, which is not mentioned in-game at all but is played for laughs in HakuMyu Saito-hen, Okita-hen, and Kazama-hen. * Though Saito is not of a particularly competitive temperament, he is as protective of his food at mealtimes as any of the other captains, and encourages Chizuru to defend hers as well. Category:Characters Category:Routes Category:Protagonists Category:Shinsengumi Category:Furies